The signing of the love notes
by lUa141
Summary: Alguien esta dejando notas en la taquilla de Orihime. Su amor no es correspondido y  ella esta cautivada por una musica de piano. Quien es ese misterioso chico? Ulquihime unos toques de NnoiNell!
1. Capitulo 1: Murciélago

Bueno... Hoy estoy aquí con mi ultimo fanfic. En verdad solo lo hago pork me aburro mucho :)

Haber, Grimmjow hacia donde vas?

Grimmjow: E? Al baño! Donde quieres que vaya?

Yo: Lo siento, pero tienes que actuar ¡ya! (empujar a Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: Me hagooo piiiis kiero ir al bañoooo!

Yo: Se sieeentttteeeeee! Los personajes no son miooooos! (sino ulquiorra no hubiera muerto.) UFFFF Kieres pasar yaaaa cojoneees!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1: Murciélago.**

Si, eso ya lo sabia. Sabia que me odiaba. Pero no tanto como para avergonzarme de esta manera! Se piensa que no tengo sentimientos o que? A veces lo odio como a nadie en el mundo.

**Flash back**

**- **¿Orihime, a ti te gusta alguien?- me dijo la Raquel, nuestra profesora de Sociales.

-¡Si!¡Le gusta Grimmjow!- dijeron a coro mis "amigos", como si lo hubieran ensayado toda la vida.

- ¿Eh? ¡Eso no es verdad!- grité sonrojada.

- Preferiría a una rana antes que a ella- dijo el muy cabrón.

**Fin del flash back**

Hoy es día 14 de febrero. San Valentín. Me parece bastante tierno ver a todas esas parejas cogiéndose de la mano para asistir a clase y todo eso pero...

Grr.. ¿Podrían hacer manitas en otro sitio que no sean los pasillos del instituto? Me da rabia no poder coger de la mano a Grimmjow. Encima me daría mucha vergüenza. ¡Ni siquiera le hablo! Como para cogerle de la mano...

Y no le caigo nada bien...

Entonces un grito rompió mis pensamientos.

- ¡Orihime! ¡Adivina que ha pasado!-me llamó una de mis amigas. De nombre Nelliel. Es un poco mas bajita que yo, es delgada y tiene el pelo verde, igual que sus ojos. Viene de Francia, es francesa . Esta en Karakura desde tercero de primaria supongo, no es que me acuerde muy bien.

- ¡Pues ni idea! ¡Dime que ha pasado!

- ¡Pues que a el le gusta una foto del facebook! ¡Y solo salgo yo!

- ¿¡Al igual!

- Si! La que tengo de perfil!

- ¿A si? ¿La de perfil? Quizá le gustas...

- Uffffff... ¡Quizá si!

Bueno por lo menos su chico le hace caso... ¡Y tiene facebook por dios! ¡¿Quien no tiene facebook? Claro, Grimmjow no tiene facebook porque sus padres no le dejan, pero... ¿porque tiene que ser él el que no tenga facebook? ¿¡No puede ser Nnoitra! ¡No, claro que no!

¡Tiene que ser Grimmjow! ¡Justo el que me gusta a mi! Así no podre ver sus fotos. Aunque sea la de perfil.

Esta tocando la música de intercambio de clases. Una canción en catalán, Bon Día. Por cierto las canciones que pone Miyaka son una chorrada. Todas, absolutamente todas. O son instrumentales, o son en catalán de los años 80 o 90. Toda mi clase se queja de esas canciones, y como no, incluyéndome a mi. ¿¡Es que no pueden poner una canción normal? La de Memories de David Guetta estaria bien.

Voy acompañada de Nelliel hacia mi clase. La A4, en el primer piso. Me toca matemáticas, con la antes nombrada Miyaka. En la puerta de mi clase me despido de ella. Nelliel es de la otra clase de 1 ESO.

Entro en clase. Voy hacia mi sitio, al lado de Lillynette (peliverde, ojos rosa palido, delgada y un poco bajita).

Me siento y me giro para coger los libros de mi mochila. El libro de matemáticas, la libreta de lo mismo, la calculadora y el estuche.

Entra Miyaka, la profesora de matemáticas, a paso ligero hacia la mesa de la profesora, dejando sus cosas encima de esta. Después de dejar sus cosas en la mesa, se retira el pelo hacia atrás y se pone en el medio.

La señal de que empieza la clase.

- Bueno, hoy vamos a repasar lo del otro día. Que por lo que se ve no os quedo demasiado claro. Pero antes, hoy miraré los deberes, así que libretas abiertas que paso a mirar.

- ¿Lilly, has echo los deberes?-le pregunté.

- Claro - me respondió - ¿y tu?

- Si, también los he echo. -le respondí.

Abrí mi libreta. Busqué la pagina en donde tenia mis deberes escritos en bolígrafo azul i lápiz. Los encontré justo cuando iba a pasar Miyaka por nuestro sitio. Me los miró, por si no los había echo, como a todo el mundo, no me dijo nada, por mi suerte. Cuando pasó a ver los deberes de Grimmjow, le riñó. Supongo que porque no los había echo.

Me reí por dentro. Todas estas cosas me parecen graciosas, mientras que no me pase a mi claro. Yo soy así.

La clase pasó lentamente, como todas las clases de matemáticas, como que son aburridas y claro, me aburro, pues pasa mucho mas lenta esa hora. No nos puso deberes, algo raro en la maestra, ya que cada clase nos pone 6 o 9 ejercicios de deberes. Fui a guardar los libros a la taquilla, ya que mañana no tendríamos matemáticas podría hacer los deberes otro día. Cogí la llave y la metí en la pequeña cerradura. La giré y abrí la puertecilla. Cuando la abrí calló un papel al suelo. Pisé el papel del suelo para que mientras dejaba los libros, no se fuera con una corriente de aire o algo así.

Cuando acabe de dejar los libros en la taquilla, cogí el papel. Mientras me iba hacia a casa acabe de leer la nota, que decía:

_Hola Orihime,_

_Por un beso de tu boca,_

_dos abrazos te daría,_

_tres caricias que demuestren_

_cuatro veces mi alegría._

_Y en la quinta sinfonía_

_de mi sexto pensamiento,_

_siete veces te diría_

_las ocho letras de un ''te quiero''._

_Porque nueve veces por ti vivo,_

_y diez veces por ti muero._

_Orihime te quiero decir que me gustas mucho._

_Porque hoy es san Valentín._

_**De ''murciélago''.** _

En ese momento me quede en estado shock. La verdad es que si, me esperaba una cosa de estas. Por todas las películas de amor que me hace tragar Nelliel. Pero... ¡esa nota era lo mas bonito que me habían escrito en mi vida! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Que me pase a mi una de estas cosas! Ahora solo tengo que averiguar quien me ha escrito esta nota. ¿Murciélago? ¿Quien podría ser?

En ese momento llego a mi mente el nombre de una persona. Grimmjow... Quizás el... me haya escrito esta nota. ¡Aaaa! Solo el imaginármelo me ponía de lo mas alegre de lo que he estado en mi vida. Pero en ese momento otro nombre paso por mi cabeza.

Luppi... ¡Puaj! ¡Luppi! ¡Ecs! ¡Es el chico más feo que he conocido en toda mi vida! Es un marginado social, un flaco, un estúpido, un pesado, un plasta, un entrometido,un cabrón, entre muchas cosas mas.

Tenia unas ganas locas de saber quien me había escrito esa nota. ¡Tenia una curiosidad!

En parte me gustaba que a alguien le viniera gustando, pero por otra parte... solo imaginarse que quien me ha escrito esta nota tan bella ha sido alguien como Luppi... ¡Se me pone la piel de gallina! Pero tampoco se si es alguien de mi clase. Quizá es de segundo, o tercero, o incluso de cuarto! Imaginate que sea Nnoitra...

Primero de todo, Nelliel me estrangularía, después me cortaría a pedacitos i esos pedacitos los haría mas pequeños, a continuación los vendería como si fuese carne de ternera, ¡y al final seria comida! Solo espero que no sea Nnoitra... si no... no se como se lo tomaría Nel...

Llegue a casa inmersa en mis pensamientos. Llamé al timbre y me abrió mi madre. Fui corriendo a mi habitación. Me dispuse a encender la tele. Pero me acordé de algo. Ordenador... Lo cogí y lo encendí. Abrí mi sesión y después también abrí mi messenger.

Entonces me habló una persona:

Tatsuki dice:

¡Tuuuuuuuu!

Orihime dice:

¡Yoooo! ¿Que quieres?

Tatsuki dice:

¡Hola!

Orihime dice:

Eso lo podrías haber dicho empezando la conversación ¿no crees?

Tatsuki dice:

Si ya lo se, pero bueno... ¡A si! Una cosa, Grimmjow me ha dicho que te diga que le dejes en paz, dice que le estas observando todo el día. ¿Es verdad?

Orihime dice:

Si, es verdad...

Tatsuki dice:

Pues el me ha dicho eso. Y que te gire la cara también.

Orihime dice:

¿¡QUEEE!

Tatsuki dice:

Pues lo que te digo. Jajaja, ¡pobre Orihime! ¿Que te pensavas que me diria? ¿Que eres muy guapa o cosas asi? No se, pero creo que por ahora no le gustas.

Orihime dice:

Si, creo que de eso ya me he dado cuenta. ¬¬

Tatsuki dice:

OK. Bueno me voy. ¡Chaooo!

Orihime dice:

OK. Adios.

Cierro el ordenador.

Bueno, me he sentido un poco decepcionada. Ahora esta claro de que Grimmjow no ha sido quien me ha escrito esa nota. Bueno, es lo que yo creo. Ahora mismo se me han pasado las ganas de saber quien me la ha escrito. Ufff...

Me llama mi madre. Hora de comer.

Me comí mi bistec de ternera con patatas fritas con ketchup. Hmmm... ¡que ricas!

De postre no comí nada, primero que no había nada que me interesase en la cocina i tampoco tenia mucha hambre hoy.

Después me fui a ver la tele, esta vez si que la vi. Estaba mirando "Los Simpsons".

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de casa. ¡Eran las 3 menos un minuto! ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Cogí rápidamente mi mochila y puse los libros que tocaban dentro. Ni siquiera dejé los otros libros en casa, sino llego tarde! Abrí la puerta para salir y me fui de casa para asistir a la clase de Sociales.

Llegué bastante tarde, aunque iba corriendo. Llegue cansada y muy estresada. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 3 y siete minutos. Llegue completamente tarde. ¡Que mal!

Llamé a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola...

-¿Hola? ¿Sabes a que hora vienes Orihime? ¡Sal a fuera! Y mirame desde la puerta.

-Si...

Encima de que venia cansada, con un montón de libros en la mochila que pesaban un montón, estresada, y demás. Ahora me ponía de cara a la puerta mirándola a ella. Uff... Dura la vida. Mire a Grimmjow unos segundos. Ni siquiera había levantado la vista para mirarme. Pfff... ¡como le odio!

Después de unos minutos fuera, cinco o así, la Raquel me dejó entrar en clase.

¡Por fin! Me sente en mi mesa de la primera fila. Era raro, pero Lillynette no estaba hoy por la tarde, así que hoy me senté sola. Saqué mi libro de Sociales y la libreta, junto con el estuche. Abrí el libro, y me dedique a subrayar lo que decía la profe.

A mi la Raquel me cae bastante bien. Es una buena profesora. Pero por mi gusto nos hace copiar mucho. Nos enseña las cosas de una manera... Mas o menos divertida.

Cogí mi mas preciado tesoro. ¡Mi agenda! Y empecé a dibujar... Si lo se, es un poco extraño, dibujar cosas raras en mi agenda del instituto, pero cuando te vence el aburrimiento... Te vence i punto.

Vi que mi agenda desaparecía de mis manos rápidamente como un rayo. Desgraciadamente, la ha cogido la Raquel.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con la agendita?-me pregunto sarcásticamente. Yo claro, no iba a responder a esa pregunta- La proxima vez que te pille con ella en mi clase, enseñaré todo lo que dibujas en ella. ¿Si?

Yo solo me dediqué a asentir con la cabeza. Seria mi perdición si llegase a enseñarla en medio de la clase! Se reiría hasta dios! Menos mal que no la va a enseñar, o por lo menos eso pensé yo.

- ¿Que es esto Orihime?- me preguntó la Raquel enseñando a la clase un dibujo de un pajarito de color azul muy mal echo.

-Pues... es un pajaro...

-A vale.

¡Con todo lo que hay en mi agenda, me ha tenido que preguntar exactamente eso! Cuando lo pronunció, oí algunas risitas burlonas de mis compañeros de clase. No puedo decir amigos, porque algunos no son mis amigos. Son solo compañeros de clase. Seguramente si estuviera Lillynette aquí, o bien no se habría enterado o se habría reído en mi cara y después me diría "perdón". La conozco bien. Pero yo igualmente siempre la perdonaba, porque la verdad por tonterías como estas me da igual que se rían de mi.

Le miré a él, si a el que imagináis. A Grimmjow. Se rió él también. Ahora se va a pensar que soy una rara, una freak, una friki...

Pfff... Si dije antes que la Raquel me caía bien... Ahora he cambiado de opinión. ¡La odio!

La clase se pasó rápidamente, yo solo pensaba en la vergüenza que había pasado con mi agenda. Tocaba ingles en la clase de idiomas.

Recogí mis cosas de la mesa y le pedí a la Raquel que si me podía devolver mi agenda. Ella me dijo que si pero que no volviera a pasar. Advertencias de los profesores...

Me fui a la aula de idiomas, para la clase de ingles con la Katia. Y como antes, puse todo lo que necesitaba en la mesa. Otra vez pasó la clase rápidamente.

Fui otra vez a la taquilla a dejar algunos libros. Y por mi desgracia y/o alegría cayo nuevamente una notita. Igual que la de esta mañana. Esta vez la atrape al vuelo. Antes de meter los libros en la taquilla leí la nota en mi mente. Si la leyera en voz alta seria... no se... pues se enteraría todo el instituto!

__Hola querida Orihime,__

__Me ha gustado tu dibujito. ¿Puro aburrimiento verdad? Yo tambien hago ese tipo de cosas cuando me aburro.__

__Te quiero! __

__Te adora,__

**_''Murciélago''_**

En ese momento si que me quede rara. Por lo menos tendríamos una cosa de que hablar cuando lo conozca. Y encima ahora podía saber perfectamente que era de la clase. Entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de Grimmjow cuando se estaba riendo de lo que apunte yo en mi agenda. Ahora si que era imposible. Imposible de que el me haya escrito esas dos notas. Pero me hizo feliz viendo como reía. Tenia una sonrisa muy bonita. No era justo que no riera casi én me gusta su pelo. Un pelo radiante, nunca sucio. Azul claro. Y sus ojos turquesa, que brillan... me recuerdan a los de un felino.

Después de meter los libros en la taquilla fui a esperar que los de 1B salieran de su clase, para irme a casa con Nelliel. Nosotras dos vivimos casi en la misma calle. Así que nos acompañábamos mutuamente para ir a casa. Normalmente, siempre nos acompañan Tatsuki y Keigo. Y comienzan a hablar de chicos, del Nnoitra y del Justin Bieber, haciendo que Keigo quede excluido de la conversación y le de uno de sus traumas, haciendo que yo tenga que ir a animarle de nuevo, cosa que es muy fácil. La verdad es que yo de los chicos paso un poco, si no hablan de Grimmjow claro.

Estábamos hiendo hacia casa, escuchando música, y empezó a sonar una canción que se llamaba Satisfaction. Parece que a Nelliel le gustó esta canción porque la ha comenzado a bailar como si nada. A mi la canción me parece muy buena también.

¡Hemos echo hasta un baile de la canción! ¡Si! ¡Como os lo digo! Y comenzamos a bailarla por la calle, y entonces la gente nos mira raro. ¡Y mola! La verdad es que me lo paso muy bien con ella.

Cogí las llaves de la mochila y abrí la puerta de casa. Entre y abrí la puerta de la cocina. Mi perro salió disparado de allí, saltando y moviendo su colita, dándome la bienvenida.

Tomé el collar y la correa para sacarlo a pasear. Y así ya de paso despejarme de mis dudas un rato.

Paseé un buen rato fuera de casa con la Luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-

Que os a parecido? Os a gustado? Me gustaria que comentara y me dijiesen que tal...

Grimmjow: (corriendo) BAÑO BAÑO BAÑOOOOOO!

Yo: (cojerle) Lo siento Grimmjow pero ahora tienes que ensayar para el proximo capitulo.

Grimmjow: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yo: Por cierto si quereis oír TODAS las canciones que he puesto en el fanfic aki teneis el link

Bon dia - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=4HxXlkniMn8 Eliminad los espacios :)

Memories, David Guetta -http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=vTKEnyClayw Eliminad los espacios :)

Satisfaction, Benny Benassi - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=7gHhObb7TLM Eliminad TODOS los espacios de TODOS los links. :)

Que por cierto, les tengo una buena noticia para las fans de Ulquiorra! EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA APARICION DE ULQUIORRA! :B k pasara¿? xDD les dejo con intriga porque soy mala! Por cierto comenten! No es demasiado dificil escribir algo... Graciaas!


	2. Capitulo 2: Piano, notas y un corazón

Muchas gracias por los reviews chicas! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que este fanfic os haya gustado! Esque un día lo encontré por los archivos de mi ordenador medio abandonado (para no decir abandonado completamente) y le modifiqué unas cuantas cosas. Le puse los personajes de Bleach y creé mi primer fanfic Ulquihime. Ahora quiero responder a los reviews, arigato por comentar chicas:

**Emo Romántica 03**: Primero de todo muchas gracias por comentar. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario, ya que ha sido el primero y el mas extenso que le han hecho a este fic. Y yo no he dicho que no me guste la musica instrumental, al contrario la adoro. ¿Pero que musica quieres que le ponga a un instituto? Heavy Rock? Como que no... Gracias por avisarme sobre los de los Flashbacks! Me leí un poco las condiciones y tal, pero seguramente ese paso me lo salte sin querer. Y bueno lo de los puntos suspensivos, supongo que me salté algunos... Pero sobretodo gracias por tus buenos consejos, los intentare corregir, aunque claro, no creo que me vaya a salir bien a la segunda! Aun así intentaré corregirlos. Y bueno lo de ''To fas to furius'' me ha dado un poco de gracia cuando lo has dicho. Gracias por querer seguir leyendo mi fic. Espero que este capitulo este un poco mas bien escrito que el otro. Y sigo insistiendo, gracias por ayudarme a redactar mejor y gracias por leerlo. Arigato!

**Himeangi**: Repondiendo a tu pregunta, si, el fic ya lo habia subido antes, pero lo borré porque tenia demasiadas faltas de ortografia y me equivoque con algunos de los nombres. Y bueno... aquí estoy con la versión buena. Para saber como Orihime descubre que Ulquiorra es quien le envia las notitas tendras que seguir leyendo. Gracias por leer mi fic. Arigato!

**Lobalunallena**: Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Y respondiendo a tu petición, este capitulo sera narrado por Ulquiorra :)

**Mamori****Anazaki**: Jajaja! Tu comentario no me ha ofendido en absoluto! Es normal que pienses así, Emo Romantica 03 tambien me lo ha comentado. Pero... ¿yo he dicho que Ulquiorra sea quien escriba las notas?

Nnoitra: Ahora que haces?

Yo: Respondiendo a los reviews no lo ves?

Nnoitra: Vas a poner el fanfic ya? Quiero ver a Grimmjow haciendo el ridículo.

Yo: Grimmjow no hace el ridículo...

Nnoitra: Todos los que salgan y no sean yo, hacen el ridículo.

Yo: Creido...

Nnoitra: Que has dicho?

Yo: Que los personajes no son mios!

Nnoitra: Pon el fic ya!

Yo: Vale, vale... Que carácter...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2: Piano, notas y un corazón.**

~ Narra Ulquiorra ~

Hoy, como muchos otros días, las clases han sido aburridas. Ahora mismo, estaba en casa mirando un programa cómico. Aunque yo no le veo lo cómico. Apagué la televisión y me estiré en el ancho sofá color verde. A los cinco minutos llamaron al teléfono. Con fastidio me levanté y lo cogí.

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Que coño estas haciendo? - una voz conocida me gritó desde el otro lado del aparato.

- Hola Grimmjow, no estoy haciendo nada. ¿Porque lo preguntas? - Grimmjow era lo mas parecido a un ''amigo'' que había tenido.

- ¿Entonces vienes a mi casa?

- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

- Necesito ayuda con la clase de música... y bueno... ¡Tu sabes tocar el piano muy bien! - muchas veces me habían pedido para que ayudara a mis compañeros, y a veces hasta chantajeado para que les ayudara en los exámenes de piano.

- Lo siento Grimmjow pero estoy ocupado – colgué el teléfono dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Me volví a acostar en el sofá con la esperanza de que ahora nadie me molestara. Estaba cómodo y no quería levantarme. Cerré los ojos para dormir un rato pero el timbre de la puerta sonó. Que fastidio. Me levanté, abrí la puerta y igual que como la abrí, la cerré.

- ¡Ulquiorra abre la maldita puerta! - se oían los gritos de Grimmjow desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarle entrar, así que me volví a sentar en el sofá. Entonces empezó a tocar al timbre continuamente. No le hice caso, dentro de un rato se cansaría y se iría dejándome dormir en paz... O eso pensaba antes. ¡Llevaba treinta minutos llamándome al timbre sin parar! Me levanté de nuevo y inexpresivo como siempre abrí la puerta.

- ¡Hombre por fin! - sin ningún tipo de permiso entró en la casa - ¿Y el piano?

Señalé el piano al lado de la mesa y una columna de la pared. Se acercó y se sentó en la silla del piano. De una mochila color aguamarina sacó la partitura del examen y me la enseñó señalándome unas notas con el dedo.

- Aquí es donde fallo siempre. ¡Ayúdame! - me miró de manera suplicante. Suspiré.

- Mira bien. No lo volveré a repetir. - cogí la partitura de sus manos y la puse sobre la mesa. No la necesitaba, ya que, me sabia la canción de memoria. Grimmjow se levantó y me dejo sentarme en donde el estaba.

Puse mis dedos sobre las notas y empecé a tocar. Mis dedos se movían al ritmo de la triste melodía de piano y Grimmjow miraba mis movimientos atentamente. Acabé de tocar la pieza y un aplauso proveniente del peliazul.

- ¡Tienes un don tío! - paró de aplaudirme. Yo me levanté dejándole sentarse a el. - Entonces es Do, Sol, Mi y no Sol, Mi, Do... ¡Gracias! – se fue corriendo de la casa hasta la puerta de enfrente. Si señores, somos vecinos.

Ahora mismo, me aburría así que cogí los libros de Naturales en mi mochila. Me puse en la mesa y empecé a hacer los deberes para mañana. Al girar una hoja del libro me encontré un papelito de color rosa doblado. Lo cogí y lo empecé a leer.

_Cada vez que te veo siento algo que no comprendo._

_Ulquiorra estoy enamorada de ti. _

_Te dejó aquí una poesía echa por mi con mucho amor:_

_Ansió probar tus labios,_

_y entrar en tu corazón._

_e invadir tus pensamientos,_

_hasta perder la razón._

_Te amo, Ulquiorra_

_De: Corazón_

Genial, ¿ahora tengo una admiradora secreta? No es que me moleste, pero si alguna vez supiera quien es, la rechazaría, igual que a todas. Lo de la notita ha sido, en mi opinión, algo patético. Solo espero que no me lleguen notas cada día. Que fastidio.

Volví a mi inicial tarea mientras pensaba todo esto. Al acabarlos me quedé en la silla sin hacer nada. Al final me levanté y me dirigí al balcón. Descansé mis brazos en la barandilla mientras miraba a la calle aburrido. En tardes como estas no ay nada que hacer. Normalmente Grimmjow esta en casa dándome la vara hasta las nueve de la noche mas o menos, pero hoy esta estudiando para el examen de mañana. Tampoco tenia deberes, hace solo unos instantes los había acabado y con todo el alboroto de antes se me habían pasado las ganas de dormir. Al final decidí ir a dar una vuelta, todavía era temprano.

Salí a la calle solitaria. Si, solitaria, no había ni una sola alma. Es comprensible, estamos en pleno invierno y normalmente la gente en la calle pasa frío así que se quedan en casa y ponen la calefacción.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, cuando un perro seguido de una chica captaron mi atención. Por lo que deduje, a esa mujer se le habría escapado el perro, así que cuando el animal pasó por mi lado lo cogí en brazos. La chica llegó al rato cansada por la carrera.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad! – la miré mas detenidamente. Tenia el pelo naranja y largo. Unos mechones los tenia recogidos por unos pequeños pasadores en forma de estrella de seis puntas de color azul. Sus ojos los tenia color gris y llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Le extendí al animal.

- No es nada, mujer. – volví a meterme las manos en los bolsillos y me fui sin despedirme.

Cuando caminaba, podía sentir la mirada de aquella mujer en mi espalda. Que molestia. Esta chica, sin duda, la había visto en mi clase, pero no le había hablado nunca. No tengo interés en las mujeres por ahora. A veces me llamaban raro o extraño por no interesarme las mujeres en mis trece años. Por ahora creo que las mujeres son un fastidio. Son muy sentimentales, al contrario de mi persona, que es inexpresiva y sin sentimientos. No se que le veían a besarse y hacer manitas con alguien del sexo opuesto. En algo en lo que yo no creo, es en el amor. Solo creo lo que mis ojos ven, ellos lo ven todo, así que ningún tipo de sentimiento es real para mi.

Miré el reloj para ver la hora, las ocho en punto. Decidí volver a casa, ya estaba anocheciendo. Cuando llegué, me sorprendí un poco de la escena que había allí pero no lo demostré, como de costumbre.

- Grimmjow, ¿qué haces en mi casa? – le miré, estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo una bolsa de patatas que habría encontrado en mi armario y mirando la televisión.

- ¡Vaya Ulquiorra! Como que no aparecías, me he puesto cómodo. – se levantó del sillón y me extendió la bolsa de patatas ofreciéndome algunas.

- No, gracias Grimmjow. ¿Me puedes decir como has entrado? – pregunté mientras iba hacia la habitación.

- Te robé la llave de reserva. ¿Por qué?

- No es que sea demasiado normal entrar en la casa de los demás sin permiso. Si fuera mi caso no habría entrado.

- Lo se, porque mi casa es mía y la tuya es de los dos. - siguió engullendo patatas – Prepara la cena, me quedo a cenar.

- Creo que tu cena va a ser la bolsa de patatas que acabas de engullir. – me senté sobre la cama y Grimmjow me miró con cara de pena – Esta bien, prepararé algo, simplemente no te acostumbres.

- ¡Bien! – grito triunfante - ¿Entonces que hay para cenar?

- Sopa. – me miró con cara de asco y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

- Cuando tengas otra cosa para cenar me quedo ¿si? – y al igual que apareció, se fue.

Me puse a hacer la cena y a poner la mesa. Cuando acabé empecé a comer. Acabe de comer y fui a la cama. Me puse el pijama y empecé a dormir. A la mañana siguiente me vestí, hice la mochila, desayuné y me fui al instituto. En la entrada me esperaba Grimmjow.

-¿Ulquiorra has estudiado para el examen de piano? – me preguntó apoyando su codo en mi hombro.

- No. – me zafé de su brazo y seguí mi camino a la clase con Grimmjow detrás.

Entré y me senté en mi asiento de la primera fila con Grimmjow a mi lado. Entró el profesor de Literatura llamado Reiku y nos dio a cada uno una hoja de papel.

- Hoy tenéis que escribir una nota corta a alguien de esta clase. – nos dijo el profesor repartiendo aun los folios.

Recorrí con mi mirada el aula buscando a alguien para quien escribir la nota. Vi que la mujer de pelo naranja y ojos grisáceos volteaba a ver a Grimmjow. Seguramente se la hará a él. Miré de nuevo a mis compañeros de clase. Al final me decidí por escribirle a Szayel.

Szayel Aporro Grantz es un chico alto, con pelo rosa y ojos anaranjados cubiertos con unas gafas color blanco.

Empecé a escribir:

_Hola Szayel, _

_Dirás que porque te estoy escribiendo a ti, ¿verdad?_

_Es que a Grimmjow ya le esta escribiendo alguien y yo no se a quien escribir._

_¿Como te fue el examen de ayer?_

_A mi bien. Bueno Szayel te dejo._

_Adiós._

_De: Ulquiorra_

Con permiso del profesor me levanté para darle la nota a Szayel, que me miró ilusionado. Esa ilusion se le pasaria pronto a la hora de que viese la nota. No la he trabajado mucho que digamos. Cuando volví a mi sitio, encima de la silla encontré una nota para mi.

_Hola Ulquiorra,_

_¿Cuando nos conozcamos querrás ser mi amigo? ¿O algo mas? No hace falta que me respondas. Cuando me conozcas, dime las respuestas, pero por ahora solamente me aré ilusiones de que las respuestas sean un si. _

_Un beso,_

_De: Corazón._

De nuevo una nota de amor. La cogí y la estripé dirigiéndome a la basura para tirarla. Esto de las notas se esta volviendo molesto. Pero cualquiera que me haya visto tirar la nota, ya sabría que mi respuesta seria negativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nnoitra: En este capitulo no salgo yo...

Yo: Lo se.

Nnoitra: Este capitulo no es interesante.

Yo: Tu no eres el personaje principal.

Nnoitra: Ya, pero sin mi se pierde la gracia. :D

Yo: Tu eres un creido. ¬¬ Bueno dejen reviews si les a gustado y si no les ha gustado... TAMBIEN!


	3. Capitulo 3: Cuatro almas y una nota

Holaa! Estoy happy porque me han anunciado de que me voy de vacaciooooneeees! xDDD

Me ire el dia despues del cumpleaños de Ulquiorra (1 de Diciembre) y bueno estoy pensando una idea para un one-shot para su cumpleaños. (Como no, sera Ulquihime) Bueno... aquí van las respuestas a los reviws del capitulo 2:

**Lobalunallena: **Espero que te haya gustado! xDD Y si... Ulquiorra aveces es extraño :)

**Megami Mars: **Lo siento! En verdad no queria borrar tu comentario! Y tampoco me ofendiste! Para nada! Tu comentario me hizo hacer este fica mejor :) Pero al parecer cuando borre el primer capitulo para corregirlo bien, se borro tu comentario. No fue queriendo! Lo jurooo! Pero muchas gracias por seguir comentando y leyendo mi fic! Enserio lo sientoo muchooo! No fue mi intencion!

**Himeangi: **Primero de todo, gracias por comentar! ¿Muchos interrogantes? XDD siii! al parecer Ulquiorra tambien tiene admiradora :) Gracias por leer :)

**Emo Romantica 03: **Muchisimas gracias por seguir mi fic! I perder tooooddooo ese tiempo comentando ya que te debe de costar escribir todas esas parrafadas xDD! Pero muchas gracias me ayudas mucho a corregir mi fic. Arigato gosaimas! Cuando llege la hora ya veras quien viene detras de las notas :) por ahora dejemoslo en misterio ¿si? Asi es mas emocionante :) Sabes porque TOOOODDAAAAS esas faltas de ortografia? Soy catalana y bueno el catalan se escribe un poco diferente que el castellano. Accentos diferentes y etc. (Tambien se incluyen las **_i_**) Y bueno claro, al ir a un colegio catalan siempre nos hacen escribir en catalan. (menos en la assignatura de lengua castellana). Por eso pego unos faltorross que pa que. XDD Y bueno lo de la que la casa de Ulquiorra tambien es de el... es en sentido de... tipo broma, no se si me explico... Me algro que te haya gustado el capi en general! Muchas gracias!

**Mamori Anazaki:** ¿Tu crees que sea Grimmjow? No se, no se... Jajajaja! Gracias por comentar y seguir mi fic :)

Grimmjow: Ya sabes que los personajes de este fic no son tuyos verdad?

Yo: Si lo se!

Grimmjow: Tambien sabes que Ulquiorra es tonto verdad?

Yo: Ulquiorra no es tonto! El es mi noviiooo! xDD

Grimmjow: ¬¬ tu novio? No es de Orihime?

Yo: Aun no Muajajajajaaj! Le tengo a contra voluntad!

Ulquiorra: Dejad de hablar de mi así porfavor. Disfruten del tercer capitulo del fanfic.

Yo: Ulquiorraa! No me quites protagoniiismoooo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3: Cuatro almas y una nota**

~ Narra Orihime ~

Ya habían acabado las clases por hoy y ahora Nelliel y yo íbamos a comprar golosinas a la pastelería.

- Oye, ¿crees que los caramelos son una buena merienda? - pregunté a la peliverde mientras me ponía bien una de mis horquillas azules.

- Por una vez al año no hace daño. - me sonrió y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

En el camino nos encontramos al chico de los sueños de Nel, Nnoitra Jiruga. No se que le ve a ese chico. Es alto con pelo negro largo y una sonrisa escalofriante. Pero bueno, son sus gustos no los míos.

Nnoitra iba con un chico de pelo rosa de mi clase... ¿Como se llamaba? Sza... ¿Szacal? No... Hum... No me acuerdo... ¡Szayel! ¡Si eso! Espera... ¡¿Que hace Szayel con un chico de cuarto? ¡Si el va conmigo a primero de la secundaria! ¿Que pasa aquí?

- ¡Orihime! - Nel me dio un golpecito en la cabeza despertándome de mi confuso trance - ¿Que te pasa? Te has quedado mirando a Szayel embobada – en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa picara – ¿No me dirás ahora que te gusta Szayel? - la golpeé en el hombro con un sonrojo en mi cara.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu sabes que a mi el único que me gusta es Grimmjow! - la peliverde de mi enfrente quitó de seguida esa sonrisa suya y en su rostro apareció una expresión como de... ¿miedo? - Nel... ¿que pasa?

- Gri... Grimmjow... - bajó la mirada al suelo.

Dudé en si girarme o no. Al final me giré y tal y como dijo Nelliel, Grimmjow estaba mirándome fijamente. Al parecer, había escuchado mi confesión. ¿Que pasaría ahora?

- Yo... - empecé sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Es verdad que te gusto? - me preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

- S-si... - miré al suelo sonrojada.

- Entonces ya puedes ir olvidándote de mi - ¿he escuchado bien? ¿Me estaba rechazando?

No dije nada mas, unas lagrimas empezaron a surcar mi rostro en busca del suelo. Sentía que mi corazón se había partido por la mitad y se había carbonizado quedando solamente cenizas.

- No quiero a una tía tan ñoña como tu conmigo. Eres demasiado tonta - ¿me estaba insultando en la cara? ¿Como he podido enamorarme de alguien así?

Nelliel se puso en medio de Grimmjow y yo poniéndome a mí detrás suya en forma protectora.

- ¡No consentiré que le hables de esa manera a Orihime! ¡Eres un insensible! - Nelliel estuvo apunto de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla a Grimmjow pero el peliazul paró el puño de Nel antes del golpe. La cogió de la muñeca y tiro hacia si mismo quedando Nel recostada en su pecho. Luego le susurró algo en el oído que no pude oír. Parece que fue algo que la enfado bastante y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

- ¡Agh! Hija de... - antes de que pudiera continuar, una patada en su cabeza le hizo caer.

- Grimmjow, así no se tratan a las chicas – miré a nuestros salvadores.

Nnoitra estaba cogiendo del cuello a Grimmjow mientras que Szayel estaba cruzado de brazos mirándonos.

- ¿Os a causado problemas? - me preguntó poniéndose bien las gafas. - Al parecer si – seguramente al no oír respuesta de mi parte lo considero como una afirmación.

- Gracias Szayel y Nnoitra – Nel agradeció la ayuda. Luego puso unas de sus manos en mi espalda y se giró para irnos. Al parecer lo de las golosinas se quedaría para otro día. - Adiós.

Nelliel me acompañó hasta la puerta de casa, consolándome durante el trayecto. Mis ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas de tristeza.

¿Como me habría podido enamorar de alguien así? Le odio... Odio a Grimmjow. Pero... aunque le odie no puedo dejar de amarle. Me ha echo daño, y mucho, pero simplemente no puedo odiarle completamente. Hay una parte de mi que me dice que le amo, pero no puedo dejar de odiarle tampoco. Estoy echa un lío.

Nel se quedó a cenar en casa hasta que dijo que ya era hora de volver a su casa. En cuanto se fue, me puse mi pijama y me fui a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me arreglé para ir al instituto. Nel me esperaba junto a Nnoitra y Szayel. Al parecer desde ayer se han echo buenos amigos. Me uní con ellos en la conversación. Me preguntaron como estaba por lo de ayer. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y les convencí de que no me pasaba nada, que no me afectaba lo que dijese Grimmjow. Tenía de nuevo ganas de llorar, pero me hice la fuerte y resistí. Miré hacia el lado en donde estaba Grimmjow. Estaba con un chico de estatura mediana, pelo negro ceniza y unos ojos esmeralda que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Sus uñas estaban delicadamente pintadas de negro y un mechón de su flequillo caía sobre su nariz para dividirse en dos. ¡Era el chico que me había devuelto a mi perro cuando se me escapó!

- ¿Tu que crees Orihime? - miré a Szayel que me había preguntado.

- ¿El que? - me miraron fastidiados.

- ¿Tu crees que vuelvan a dar esa serie tan buena que daban en la tele? - ¿de que serie me hablaban? Miré a Szayel confundida, al parecer lo noto y me aclaró - ¿Crees que vuelvan a dar Bleach en televisión?

Bleach era una serie de televisión de unos Shinigamis que tenían que salvar a la Sociedad de no se que, para hacer algo. La verdad ya ni siquiera me acuerdo. Hace bastante tiempo que no la dan y no me preocupé por mirarla por Internet ni nada parecido. Creí que estaban dando una pequeña pausa, ya que la serie en sí era larga, pero al parecer la han cortado y no la han puesto más.

- Bueno... no estoy segura... - la sirena de entrar en clase sonó y una estampida de personas entraban en el instituto.

Entré y me senté en mi sitio habitual de siempre. Al lado de Lillynette. Saqué lo necesario para empezar la clase de Naturales y llegó la profesora encargada de esta materia.

Pasaron las clases entre algunas risas de Lillynette y mías, ya que cuando la profesora no nos veía nos tirábamos bolas de papel o nos hacíamos fotos con su móvil para después colgarlas en el Facebook.

Ahora mismo estábamos en el patio. Cogí mi bocata de queso y me lo fui comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Nelliel, Szayel y Nnoitra. La peliverde estaba realmente feliz, su amor platónico por fin le hacia caso. Aunque Nnoitra estaba ahí solamente porque estaba Szayel. Me di cuenta de que Szayel era una persona realmente inteligente. Se podría decir que es el que saca mejores notas de todo el instituto. Es agradable, pero aveces se hace el sabelotodo y eso es algo que fastidia un poco a Nel y a Nnoitra.

Nnoitra, al contrario que Szayel, es un poco mas seco hablando. Apenas dice cinco frases en una conversación. Al parecer es un poco sádico, pero tiene un noble corazón. O al menos eso creo yo.

Me fijé unos segundos que el chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes que estaba siempre al lado de Grimmjow me miraba detenidamente. Cuando vio que yo le miraba no apartó la mirada como solía hacer la gente. Al parecer se habría quedado pensando en algo y se habría quedado encantado mirando algún punto fijo cerca mio. O al menos eso es lo que a mi me parece. Volví a la conversación con Nnoitra, Szayel y Nel. Ahora hablaban de el control de Castellano de la semana que viene.

- ¿Creéis que sera muy difícil? - preguntó Nel apoyándose en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- No creo, el tema actual es fácil – dijo Szayel quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con un trapito.

- Szayel, tu no tienes nunca problemas para los exámenes. ¡Claro que es difícil! Yo no se ni analizar un poema. - se quejó Nnoitra apoyando la espalda en la misma pared que Nel y a su lado.

- Nnoitra, no es que no sepas analizar una poesía, es que no sabes analizar ni una oración – informó Szayel volviéndose a poner sus lentes – Ademas, tu no haces ese examen. Te recuerdo que tu vas a cuarto y nosotros a primero.

- Si ¿y que? Me gusta meterme en conversaciones ajenas – sonrió diabólicamente.

- ¿Y entonces como sabes lo que estudiamos? - preguntó Nelliel confusa.

- Simple, yo ya he echo vuestro curso – se puso las manos en la cabeza en forma de apoyo.

- Sin duda, eres un caso... - Szayel se cruzó de brazos y después me miró preocupado. - Orihime, ¿puedes venir un momento? - Szayel nos dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

- ¡Claro! - caminé detrás suyo siguiéndole.

Nos paramos en una esquina del patio en donde no había una alma. ¿Que querría Szayel? Se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

- Hoy he ido a mi taquilla y me he encontrado una nota para ti – buscó algo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón gris – Toma – me extendió un sobre de color verde.

- ¿Para mi? - cogí la carta de las manos de Szayel, lo abrí y lo empecé a leer.

_El otro día toque una melodía para ti._

_¿La oíste?_

_Espero que si. _

_Te ama, _

_**Murciélago **_

¿Otra nota de amor? Y esta vez me la entregaba Szayel, ¿se habría equivocado de taquilla a la hora de mandármela? Pero... ahora que me acuerdo... el otro día cuando estaba paseando a mi perrita escuché una melodía de piano de lo mas tranquilizante. Se notaba que estaba tocada por unas manos expertas en el piano. Realmente era una melodía muy bonita.

- ¿Ya acabaste de leerla? - asentí con la cabeza – Entonces volvamos con Nnoitra y Nelliel.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a Nnoitra y Nel. Cuando llegué me extraño un poco la cara de los dos. Estaban muy sonrojados y ambos miraban al sitio contrario del otro. ¿Que había pasado mientras no estábamos?

- Os preguntaría que ha pasado pero ya me lo imagino – Szayel puso sus manos en sus caderas.

- No es lo que piensas cerebrito – Nnoitra se cruzó de brazos aun apoyado en la pared.

- Si claro... - sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase y cada uno se fue a su aula.

A mi me tocó ir con Szayel, ya que íbamos al mismo salón de clases. Me senté en mi sitio y igual que empezaron las clases, acabaron. Después nos fuimos cada uno a su casa. Yo, como siempre, acompañada por Nelliel. Cerré la puerta detrás mio y me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión. No daban nada en los canales así que deje un documental de Nathional Geography, sobre la selva amazónica. Ahora mismo estaba sola en casa, mi madre aun no había llegado y mi padre tampoco. ¿Como es que tardan tanto hoy?

Me preparé unos espaguetis con chocolate por encima. Realmente es una mezcla extraña pero están buenísimos. Miré la hora, las tres en punto y mis padres sin volver. ¿Que les habrá pasado? Me estoy empezando a preocupar...

Oí el ruido de la cerradura de casa. Alguien entraba, seguramente eran mis padres. Me asomé a la entrada para ver quien había entrado.

Un chico alto, con pelo de color grisáceo casi lila se había colado en casa. Tenia una sonrisa zorruna un poco extraña. ¿Que hacia ese hombre en casa?

De detrás suyo salió otro tipo que no conocía de nada. Este era castaño, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás menos un mechón que le caía por su rostro. Tenía unos impotentes ojos color café y en resumen era bastante atractivo. ¿Cuantos años debería tener? ¿veinte? ¿veintiuno?

Me acerqué a esos dos hombres con el temor de que me pudieran hacer algo malo. Pero tenían la llave de casa. ¿Que me podrían hacer?

-¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eyyy! Este capitulo es un poquito triste en el principio ¿verdad? Jajajaja! Y como no se me ocurria otra serie de que estubieran hablando... puse Bleach jajajaaj!

Quienes seran las dos perosnas que han entrado en la casa?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Yo lo seee! xDD i supongo que vosotros tambien! No creo que se muy dificil imaginarse a estas dos personas que pasan taaaaaaaan desapercibidas en la serie no¿? (sarcasmo)

Aizen: Mira Gin, por fin salimos.

Gin: Si es verdad Aizen taicho.

Yo: Ejem ejem (abrazando a Aizen) que haceis aquí?

Gin: No se, tu eres la que esta escribiendo esto.

Yo: Calla zorro!

Aizen: No se te olvida algo?

Yo: Em...

Gin: Dejen reviews!

Yo: Eso es mi faenaaa! DEEJEEEN REVIEEEWWSS!


	4. Capitulo 4: Una chica y un pasado

Holaa! Aqui desde el pueblo de mis abuelooos! Les dejo con el ultimo episodio escrito :)

Los personajes no son mios :)

**-chan:**Primero de todo, gracias por comentar. Esta vez solo me comentaron 2 personas T.T Agradezco tu comentario. ¿Intrigada? Relax! Aqui veras que es lo que le pasó a Orihime.

**lobalunallena:**Gracias por comentar. Haber, quiza meta a Hitsugaya (no me gusta mucho su peronaje pero bueno), una amiga mia tambien me lo pidio. Así que les aré felices a las dos :) Pero en el proximo capitulo jejeje. Me pasé por tus fics y en verdad me gustaron. Sige leyendo ya que este capitulo esta dedicado a ti :)

ATEEEENCCCIOOOOOONN!: Este capitulo esta dedicado a lobalunallena. Grax por comentar cada capitulo :)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 4: Una chica y un pasado.**

_- Narra Ulquiorra -_

- Grimmjow, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco con ella? - despues de que Grimmjow me explicase lo que pasó con aquella mujer, Orihime Inoue, me quedé un poco impresionado por la reacción del peliazul.

- No creo, ademas no quiero que se enamore de mi. Odio tener novia - me contestó mientras se comía su helado de color azul.

No le contesté y seguí con mi helado sabor menta. Mientras caminabamos para ir a casa, nos encontramos que un coche había eclosionado con un camión. Al parecer los del coche no sobrevivieron y el conductor del camión esta malherido. Nos acercamos a verlo un poco mas, pero los policias nos cerrarón el paso.

- ¿Que crees que habra pasado? - me preguntó Grimmjow. Como si no fuese obvio.

- Un accidente.

- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! - una chica de pelo naranja se acercaba gritando como una loca el nombre de sus padres.

Era ella, Orihime Inoue. Venia acompañada por dos policias, uno castaño de apariencia elegante y el otro peligris de extraña sonrisa. La chica parecía asustada, nerviosa y exausta de tanto correr. Se paró enfrente del lugar del choque y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas llorando y llamando a sus padres en susurros.

- ¡Bagh! Vamonos Ulquiorra - no acaté la orden de Grimmjow, a mi nadie me ordenaba nada. El simplemente se fue.

Yo seguí mirando a la mujer que lloraba. Los policías la intentaron calmar diciendole que no pasaba nada y que mejor se quedara fuera de las vallas. Me dirijí a ella y me la quedé mirando mas de cerca. ¿Que se suponía que debia de decir en una ocasión así? Yo tambien habia perdido a mis padres en un accidente, recuerdo que nadie de mi familia quiso tenerme a cargo. Dijeron que era raro, extraño, un ser que no merecía la vida de un humano. Al final acabé durmiendo en la calle un par de noches hasta que encontré a Grimmjow que me dejó estar en su casa un par de días hasta que reuniera el dinero suficiente para comer, pagar un piso y ir al colegio. Aunque yo en verdad nunca les tuve aprecio a mis padres. Me tenian siempre encerrado en una habitación oscura, no me dejaban salir a la calle. Mi hermano mayor me torturaba psicologicamente y fisicamente, haciendo que le tubiera miedo a decirles a mis padres cualquier cosa.

**_Alguien como tu... eres realmente asqueroso..._**

**_Solo mirate... nadie te podría mirar a la cara..._**

**_Eres repugnante... eres un monstruo..._**

**_No te soporto... ojalá nunca hubieras existido..._**

**_Yo solo te protejo de lo que encontraras allí fuera..._**

¿Porque mi hermano y mis padres eran tan desagradables conmigo? ¿Tan asqueroso era a su vista? No recuerdo mi apariencia cuando era un niño, tampoco se lo he preguntado a Grimmjow. Hay algo en mi ser que desea olvidarlo pero hay otra parte que me dice que lo descubra.

- Mujer - la llamé tocandole el hombro con la punta de mi dedo indice, haciendo que levantara la cabeza - ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir en mi casa esta noche? - me di cuenta de que lo que dije era totalmente mal pensable así que le expliqué - Me he enterado sobrelo de tus padres así que si quieres desahogarte quizá te fuera bien pasar la noche en un sitio donde no tengas recuerdos sobre ellos.

No entendí ese gesto de amabilidad de mi parte, quiza era por haber perdido tambien a mis padres. Todo el mundo necesita depender de alguien para poder seguir adelante. Yo dependo de Grimmjow, y el de mi. Orihime seguramente debió depender de su madre y su padre, pero ahora que se han ido le debe de consumir una sensación de tristeza y soledad en todo su ser. Quizá ella con un poco de apoyo llegué a poder confiar en alguien, puede que vuelva a tener esa persona de apoyo.

Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos y rojizos por haber llorado.

- Entonces sigueme - la llevé a mi casa.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijimos apenas nada. Solo aveces se escuchaban unos pequeños lloriqueos de parte de la pelirroja y el sonido de nuestros pasos. Me acabé mi helado justo cuando iba a colocar la llave de en la cerradura de la puerta de casa. Abrí y la deje pasar primero, luego entré yo. Le ofrecí asiento en el sofá a mi lado. Se sentó y empezó a mirar al suelo.

- Llora - le dije, mas bien ordené - Si quieres llorar no se a que esperas.

- No quiero llorar - me dijo levantando su cabeza y mirandome a los ojos fijamente - No quiero seguir llorando, no quiero depender de nadie... - empezarón a salir lagrimas de sus ojos y ella se las seco con la manga de su jersei. Ella decía que no queria llorar, pero estaba llorando.

- Todo el mundo depende de alguien mujer - le dije con mi tono neutral.

Me levanté y me dirijí al armario donde guardaba las cajas de pañuelos. Cogí una y se la extendí. Ella me miró y luego cogió la caja, llevandose un pañuelo a la nariz. Se mocó y yo le extendí la papelera para que lo tirara, y así hizo.

- Gracias - sonrió. No me pareció para nada una sonrisa falsa. Parecía agradecida.

- ... - no le dije nada y me levanté para volver al armario y cojer una bolsa de patatas - ¿Quieres? - le mostré la bolsa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y yo abrí la bolsa de patatas y me senté a su lado de nuevo comiendo. Me fijé que desviaba su mirada a las patatas que cogía y decidí darle una.

- Dime las vocales - le ordené. Ella me miró confusa pero empezó a recitar.

- A, e, i... - le metí una patata en la boca cortando su habla.

- Si querías una solo me lo tenias que pedir. No hacia falta que me mirases comer. No es ninguna molestia.

- Yo esto... - me miró y luego empezó a comerse la patata que le ofrecí - ¿Me podrías dar otra?

- Coge las que quieras, te regalo la bolsa.

Le di toda la bolsa y me fui a mi habitación a hacer la que seria su cama. Hoy yo dormiría en el sofá. No era muy incomodo, habia dormido en sitios peores.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos cuando acabé de hacer la cama. En mi bolsillo habia un papel.

**¿Sabes que?**

**No se porque pero hoy me encuentro mal. **

**Me han dicho que si aprendes a quererte a ti misma, los demas te querrán.**

**Aprendere a quererme y así tu me querrás.**

**De: Corazón.**

Otra vez una estupida nota. ¿Quererte a ti mismo? No puedes empezar a quererte a ti mismo si no hay alguien que te haya dicho que te quiera. Yo creo que eso es el principio para quererte. Si nadie te quiere, no puedes quererte a ti mismo. En cambio, si tan solo hay una persona que te da esperanza diciendote que te quiere, aunque sea mentira, puedes llegar a quererte.

A mi nadie me ha dicho nunca que me quiere. Que le gusto como persona, que soy buen chico, ni siquiera Grimmjow. A él solo le caigo bien.

- Orihime - la llamé captando su atención - vete a dormir, despues de lo que te ha pasado es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Ella asintío y se acostó en mi cama. Luego se quedó profundamente dormida. Era una chica realmente bella. Al menos cuando dormía.

Después me fui yo a dormir en el sofá.

_**Asqueroso...**_

_Era solo un niño, todo lo que me rodeaba era oscuridad._

_**Monstruo...**_

_¿Como __puedes __saber __si __soy __un __monstruo? __¿Tu __sabes __de __mi __apariencia? Dímelo... __Necesito __saberlo... __Quiero __saberlo..._

_**No tendrías que haber nacido...**_

_¿Porque? ¿Tan horrible soy que ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara?_

_**Eres repugnante...**_

_No soy repugnante... No lo soy..._

_**Bestia...**_

_¿Soy un animal? ¿Así me consideras tu?_

_**Inhumano...**_

_Hermano..._

_**Murcielago...**_

_¿Murcielago? No quiero eso... Dime tu nombre... ¿Como te llamas... hermano?_

_**Mi nombre...**_

_Si tu nombre..._

_**A...**_

_¿A? No me basta solo con una a. Quiero tu nombre... Dimelo..._

_**Te odio...**_

_No me cambies de conversación... No..._

Abrí los ojos intentando recordar lo que habia soñado. ¿Había soñado en cuando era pequeño? Y esa voz era... ¿mi hermano?

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En este capitulo queda claro de que Ulquiorra no es humano verdad¿? xDD

Siempre me gustan que en mis fics aya un poquitin de fantasia. :) Puedo empezar una historia de una chica normal pero si no pongo algo asi no me sale bien.

Grax por leer mis fics y dejen reviews!


End file.
